


Flip Side

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: AU where Spy's the one to die instead of Scout





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna say right here that Sniper has clothes on

Scout turned around a corner when he saw it. Him. Spy. Spy leaning against a wall, sitting in a puddle of blood. Oh my god, there was so much of it, and Spy was gripping his side. Without thinking Scout ran towards him.

“Spy. Spy. Oh my god, are you alright?” He quickly found Spy’s wound.

“Scout?” His eyes were glazed over either from pain or blood loss.

“Yeah, it’s me, Spy. Good ol’ Scout.” He chuckled lamely.

Spy strained his head to look down where Scout was desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

“It’s no use.”

“What do you mean? Yeah it is! Medic’ll have you up and running in no time! We can finish off the rest of those bastard robots later! You just need to hold on.” Scout numbly felt tears roll down his cheeks.

He got no response.

“Spy? Right, Spy? We’ve gotten out of tougher scrapes than this!” Scout barely held back a sob. “Come on, Pops, I need you.”

Spy moved his head to look Scout in the eyes. “You know?”

“I- I thought,” Scout admitted. “You just confirmed it.”

Spy sighed and closed his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Jeremy.”

“For what? Spy!” Scout lifted a hand off of Spy’s wound to wake him up.

“I- I was a terrible father. I wasn’t there for your childhood. I ran from you, when I should have been teaching you, keeping you out of mercenary work.” Spy coughed suddenly, blood started pouring out faster. “You deserved someone better.”

“Nah! You’ve been there for me these past eight years! You taught me how to flirt with Miss Pauling, and you taught me how to hold a gun properly, how to infiltrate the enemy base! You started helping me read better! I know you weren’t there at the start, but I forgive you. I love you, Pops, you can’t die on me now!” Tears were streaming down his face and onto Spy’s bloodstained suit.

Scout saw it immediately, the lack of movement, at some point during his speech his father had left him. If Scout hadn’t been a mercenary, hadn’t been trained to kill, he would have taken Spy’s shoulders and tried to wake him up. But Scout knew, he knew that there was no coming back. The only thing he could do was rest his forehead on Spy’s shoulder and cry.

 

Scout had never prayed to God before. Thanks to his ma, he believed he was out there, doing what he does, but he’s never prayed to Him. He’s seen death and pain and been in the shitiest of situations, but never had he thought to pray. But, here, clutching his father’s corpse, the only thought in his head was getting him back. And, who else besides an omnipotent being to do it?

His first prayer was pretty awkward, Scout’s sure that he called God ‘bro’ at least 10 times. Soon, he got the hang of it, silently begging for God to do one good thing in his life. Scout would never ask for anything again.

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, praying, but in what felt like moments and millennia at the same time, he felt a hand rest on his own shoulder, and a familiar Australian accent to accompany it.

“He’s gone, Scout.”

“No he’s not!” Scout’s throat felt sore and his voice cracked from the strength of his yell. “He’s fine! He’ll get right up!”

“It’s alright, Scout.” Scout felt Sniper pick him up by the waist.

He thrashed immediately. “No! No!”

“If ya keep thrashin’ like this ya gonna fall on your head.” Sniper grunted as he threw Scout over his shoulder.

Scout squeezed his eyes shut and pounded uselessly on Sniper’s back. Stupid Aussie, probably didn’t even care that his dad was dead. His dad was dead. Another wave of tears streamed down his face.

Then, suddenly, a miracle happened. God himself was standing over Spy, white robes and all. He winked at Scout and waved a ‘Scout’s #1’ foam finger at him, then touched Spy with it and-

His father was alive.

He came back to life with a jerk and a cough, loud enough for both Sniper and Scout to hear. Sniper practically slammed Scout back onto his feet and raced to Spy’s side, with Scout right next to him.

“Dad? Dad?”

Spy blinked his eyes open wearily, then looked up at Scout. “Jeremy?”

“You’re alive!” Scout swooped on for a hug tightly, but not too tightly, he had just returned from the grave, after all.

“How?” Sniper was speechless.

“Don’t question it, Snipes, all that matters is that Spy’s alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
